Tomorrow
by Procastinator
Summary: Beast Boy mourns the death of Terra; he can't get her out of his mind. He's addicted. Raven comes along and tries to help him with his heartache, reminding him that, "Tomorrow is a different day." Onesided BBTerra, but mostly BBRae.


**Tomorrow**

A oneshot on Beast Boy's mixed feelings of Terra and Raven. Tee hee, it takes place in Beast Boy's room, after Terra turned into a a rock. Kinda sad, though...

It's also a songfic, based on Avril Lavigne's "Tomorrow".

* * *

Beast Boy cried, and thrashed about in his room. 

"You're so stupid! Argh! Why me! Why, why WHY!"

He kicked his bed, punched his desk, and turned into various animals to destroy his posessions. He felt so complete with her, and now - she's dead. She's long gone. Terra was so perfect! Why did she die?

"Teeerrraaa!" She screamed, trying to let go of his heartache. "Tteeeeerraa!"

He punched a couple of more things until his hand was raw. Rivers of tears dripped down his chin as he cried. He kept screaming into the night. How could this happen, he kept asking himself. How?

The door slid open.

"You realize that none of us can sleep, right?"

That angry and dry tone of Raven's made him want to hurt something else.

"How can you sleep tonight! Don't you know that one of us was killed! Do you not have no decency to acknowledgethat?"

"That is only half true. All of us are exhausted and want to go to sleep. You are selfish to stop us all from that. If you're gonna scream all night, do it somewhere else." Beast Boy eyed Raven angrilly. She continued. "Would you call her 'one of us' when she betrayed us?"

"She saved us!"

"What's wrong with you! Are too shallow to realize something?You know that she only befriended us to get information? She made wrong choices all her life, and it takes us lifethreatened to make her realize that? And so what - she saves us once, and all of a sudden she becomes a hero."

Beast Boy threw a lamp at her, but Raven caught it cleanly.

"She saved us, but she died! She sacrificed herself ot save us!"

"What if she didn't save us, what would've happened? She had no choice anyways. Beast Boy, there's something called 'karma'. If she was fated to die, then it shall happen."

Beast Boy kneeled over, trying to supress his anger. Raven put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He continued to cry endlessly, knowing that Raven was right, but refused to believe her.

"I can feel your agony; it'll be okay. Tomorrow will bea different day, Beast Boy."

Angered, Beast Boy slapped her hand away.

"How dare you say that! I **loved** her! You don't even know what that means, right? You emotionless freak!"

Raven tried not to be angry at him. But she couldn't help but frown.

"Death isn't a bad thing. She's happy in the afterlife. Terra has moved on, but why can't you?"

Raven and Beast Boy stared at each other for a moment. Then Raven started to leave for the door. Beast Boy watched her elegant walk.

"W-Wait!" Beast Boy cried, wanting to talk to her more.

"Better get some fresh air. It'll do you some good." Raven advised, then left the room.

Beast Boy looked at his bleeding hands. He was shattered without Terra. He was incomplete. Beast Boy sighed and morphed into a bird. Taking Raven's advice, he flew into the night, away from his troubles, just to be free.

He landed on the ground, transformed back into human form, and walked into an isolated cafe. He ordered a glass of coke, and started to think furiously. His mind knew that Raven was right, but his heart refused to believe it. He's still hooked on Terra.

Giving up on this situation, he sighed heavily and wanted to sleep. His nerves had calmed down, and now he was tired. Taking a sip from his glass, Beast Boy promised himself to think more into it after. But now, he felt like relaxing.

The radio seemed to play different songs regulary. He calmed himself down, and let the music flow around me.

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah, I try to believe you,  
But I don't._

_When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way.  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today..._

Why does thing song seem to be reflected upon his argument with Raven?

_I don't know how I'll feel,  
Tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day_

A lightbulb clicked on. It was exactly as Raven said before, "Tommorow will be a different day,". Perhaps this was the answer of his situation?

_It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
Just don't -_

_Gimme a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while.  
Maybe it's not too late?  
Not today, today, today, today, today..._

_I don't know how I'll feel,  
Tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day_

He finished his glass and put his full attention to the song. It was perfect: it was summarizing his problems. Beast Boy knew it was the answer to his mishap.

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow..._

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow..._

The answer appeared in his head. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of obvious.

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today..._

_Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change  
Tomorrow it may change_

He smiled. For a long time, he finally smiled. He walked through the doors of the cafe, and was flying back home. The majectic sun was starting to rise over the dark blue lake. It's reflection was sparkling gold, and he knew what to do.

Beast Boy wasn't ready. His heart needs some time to move on. I'll be ready when I feel like it, he said to himself. Realizing his solution, the huge weight of confusion lifted from his shoulders. It felt so good.

But before he could go home, he had to do one more thing - to visit Terra's statue. He changed direction, the direction to where Terra died. He refound his frozen love, gone and never to be back. Beast Boy walked up to the her, and shed a few salty tears. He embraced the cold stone, feeling comfort for the first time in a long while.

"I'm sorry Terra. I wish you were here at my side, but, Raven was right. If it was meant to happen, it will." Besides the chill of the cave, Beast Boy felt warm. " I'm so sorry; I hope you can forgive me... but we both have to move on. Good bye."

Without a second thought, he left the cave. He wanted to look back, but if he did, he would want to stay. And he can't. He must keep walking, resisting all temptation.

Beast Boy happilly flew back into his room, relieved to be back. He closed the windows and the blinds, curled into his bed (dispite the fact that it was dirty) and fell into a deep sleep.

On the roof, Raven looked down, holding a fierce grin. She saw Beast Boy the bird twirling in the air of happiness. He was glad to help him with his gloom. You never know, she thought. Terra's death might've been a good thing in disguise. It sure made Beast Boy wiser, and Terra was resting in peace with no more regrets. Her morning prayers were for the good future of Beast Boy, and for Terra's happiness in heaven.

With a swish of her glorious cloak, Raven stepped inside.

* * *

Eeeer... It was okay, right? First time at this kinda stuff, but I enjoyed it though.

Hope you all enjoyed it too!


End file.
